Follow Your Heart Always
by Megz07
Summary: Edward And Bella Were High School Sweethearts But Never Found Out...What Happens When They Realize How Much They Love Each Other 7 Years Later...Is It Too Late Or Will They Get A Second Chance? Rating May Change
1. Lives on your own

**First fanfic ever so bare with me!! THANKS Megz07**

Chapter 1 – Lives on their own

**BPOV**

I never thought this day would come. James and I are actually getting married. This is by far the happiest day of my life. I knew as soon as I met him that he would be my life and joy and now today at 5 O'clock, OMG 2 HOURS we will be married and I can officially call myself Mrs. James O'Donal. My hair was already finished by my best friends Sam and Rebecca and Rebecca was just finishing up my makeup. Sam is 24 and already married to James' best friend Charles and Rebecca is engaged to their other best friend John. We are all one big happy family.

I have been dating James for over a year now and we thought the next step was marriage. The proposal was so romantic there was no way for me to say no to him. He did it at our favourite little restaurant Italian Chica. We had our special reserved booth near the back corner so it was private. We had ordered desert, he ordered the chocolate cake and I ordered the strawberry cheesecake. When the deserts came out his was the chocolate cake like he ordered but mine was a little fortune cookie. I did not understand at all. He told me to open it up and see what the message inside was. I did so and on the little piece of paper WILL YOU MARRY ME was written. I began to cry tears of happiness right away and just kept saying yes over and over to him. It was so romantic. I could not believe that, that day was 3 months ago and here I am in my wedding dress ready to be married to the man I love. Nothing could go wrong.

Rebecca had finally finished my makeup and it looked great. I couldn't thank her enough. Sam had begun to cry because she was so happy for me and I kept telling her to stop or she would ruin her makeup. She immediately stopped and it made me laugh. When my father Charlie came into the room and told me that we were ready to start, I started to panic. The girls calmed me down and explained everything would be alright.

"I am so happy for you Bella, I can't believe you guys are finally getting married!"

"I know it feels like this day took forever to finally come! I am just so happy that I am with the love of my life."

"Bella are you ready to go? We have to start." Charlie shouted from outside the door. The girls gave me one last hug and told me I was ready for this. I believed them completely because they were my best friends. I walked out the door and wrapped my arm around Charlie's and headed towards the isle.

Charlie kept saying how proud he was that I was all grown up and getting married. He kept mentioning the ideas of having grandchildren soon and that freaked me out. My hands began to sweat and I started to have doubts. He kept talking about all the adventures I would have with my new _husband_ and the word scared me. I could not do this. Finally when reaching the isle and seeing James standing at the end with all of our friends I knew for sure that I could not do this. How could I just realize out of nowhere that this was the wrong choice for me?

I thought back to when I was in high school with my best friends Alice and Rose. We were an unstoppable trio and no one could stand in our way. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were always around adding in mischief and fun as well. I remembered Edward like it was yesterday that I saw him. I missed him and the rest of my friends so much and still could not believe that I chose to go to a different university as them. I knew we would lose contact, I just didn't realize it would happen so quickly. I missed Edward. His hugs, his comfort, his friendship. I loved him, as a friend and I'm almost positive as more. I could never understand why i never acted on my feelings. I knew this was why I could not marry James today. He was not the love of my life. He was a distraction. How could I not have seen this before?

We were at the end of the isle and I was met by James. My father smiled as he let go of my arm and James replaced him. I faked a smile and looked around the room. The minister started but I was not paying attention. I could not keep my mind of Edward. The way his bronze hair moved in the wind or how his green eyes distracted me from any problems I had. I decided I needed to listen to the minister, this was my wedding day and I needed to find away to stop it. Just then I remembered something Edward told me before we went our separate ways to college. "Listen to your heart, it always knows what is right." I knew that I had to say something.

"I am so sorry but could we please stop the ceremony" I said quietly to the minister and James. James looked at me nervously.

"What is it Bella, is something wrong? Can't this wait" He was saying so quietly hoping no one in the audience could hear. "No it can't" I replied with confidence. "I can't do this James. It just wasn't ment to be. I thought you were the love of my life. The ONE. But you aren't I don't know who is anymore but I do know that I cannot marry you today. Or any day. You deserve someone so much better who loves you with all of their heart. And does not have doubts on their wedding day." I explained, trying to make him feel better and understand. He looked crushed but I didn't know what else to say. I explained the situation to everyone there. There were definitely some disappointing faces as well as faces full of disgust but I would have to get over it. Sam and Rebecca walked over to me and hugged me telling me that they understood. I gave James a quick peck on the cheek and walked off with my friends. I kept my head held high and knew that this was the right choice.

All that night I was thinking about him. Edward not James. I knew I made the right choice by cancelling the wedding with James. It was Edward though that I kept thinking about. I knew that I loved him from the start but I would never see him again. I could never understand why he did not make the move. Although he was not the only one to blame. Of course I never made any actions that said I wanted to be with him. I even dated Jake which was the worst decision of my high school years. Edward was my high school sweetheart and I never had the chance to tell him how I felt.

Rebecca and Sam stayed over that night helping me get through what I had just done. They did not really understand why I was so happy to be done with James but they respected my wishes none the less. I decided to tell them everything about my past. About Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper and my life with them. I told the girls about my love for Edward and how Alice and Rose always made me go shopping. I explained that Emmet was the big brother I never had and Jasper always calmed down everyone. Before I could finish I had tears running down my face. The girls came over and hugged me trying to calm be down but it didn't help. I had to do this on my own. I kindly asked if I could have the night alone and they left respectfully.

I went to lay down in my bed tears still streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them so I just cried and cried. I cried about the love that I had lost and never will feel again. I cried about the friendship that I will never forget and of course I cried about Edward. I remember his piercing eyes so perfectly and his bronze hair and how he always brushed his hand through it. I remember the little things as well. How whenever he said good bye it more sounded like see you again or miss you already. I remember whenever he touched me there was always that spark of electricity I couldn't help but feel. He was the love of my life and I would never feel that way again. If only there was a way for me to see him again.

**EPOV**

I could not believe that I was still going out with Tanya. It had been two months and that was two months too long. I never really understood why I said yes to her. She called me everyday at least three times a day just to make sure I was thinking about her. That's a little obsessive for a two month relationship. Ya she is kind of pretty but I mean I could do so much better.

This date could not be any more boring. Here we are sitting at my favourite restaurant Italian Chica and all I am hearing is Tanya taking about herself. She keeps reaching over and rubbing my arm obviously trying to be seductive. Could it get any worse? Just then I started to remember my high school sweetheart Bella. Of course I couldn't call her that since I never actually made a move on the love of my life but I could never stop thinking about her. She was so kind and generous. All through high school I kept trying to get the nerve to ask her to move forward but I was never strong enough or something would always ruin the moment. Of course when she started dating Jake I knew I would never get my chance. I still can't believe she dated him even if it was for only two months. When the broke up Bella had such a hard time and all I could do was help her get through it with friendship and nothing more. When she decided to go to a different university I was heartbroken. It would never be the same. A goodbye was just too hard so I just left. I knew she would never forgive me but I couldn't just watch the love of my life leave and never see her again.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Tanya shouted. I knew that I should probably tell her the truth but I honestly didn't care. I wasn't happy with Tanya and I knew I needed to end it.

"I am sorry Tanya, but I am not." I replied. I knew it was mean but it had to be done.

"well I was just saying that we should probably grab the check and maybe go back to my house" She tried to say seductively. Her trying just made me nauseous. I could never imagine having sex with Tanya even if I had done it before.

"I am sorry Tanya but I can't do this anymore. The last two months have been...interesting but I just can't do it."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"That is exactly what I am doing and I can't believe it took me this long."

"Well of all the nerve, do we get break up sex at least?" She added seriously. I could not believe she said that, we had made out before but nothing more. She always tried but I was never interested. I always had to either leave or make her leave. Kick her out more likely. I could not even answer her. I just stood up, placed 50 bucks on the table and walked away. "Good bye Tanya" was all I said. I laughed to myself thinking that I ever actually wanted a relationship with her. I had a big smile on my face walking out of the restaurant. She was even able to ruin a meal at my favourite restaurant.

I could not stop thinking about the years i had with Bella. I still don't understand why I didn't take the chance and go for it. I mean it seemed like she liked me back but I never knew for sure. If I had just asked her. Just asked if she was interested even a little bit. It would have made me feel so much better to know that I had a chance with her. I loved her, I always knew I did but couldn't do anything about it. She always smiled my favourite smile and I melted inside. I was in love and always will be with that beautiful girl. If only I could find her again. If only I could have a second chance to tell her how I felt or feel! I do, I still love her and I don't think anything could change that. She was the one. She was my everything!

I was crushed and there was nothing I could do. I will never love again. Never feel the same I did with Bella but I would just have to deal with it. I would never see her again.


	2. Stupid Problems and Excuses

**Ok so here is the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and comments! I appreciate the ideas and I like the idea of James coming back into Bella's life. Just not sure how yet... I was thinking maybe he could come back as a friend's boyfriend or something. Oo or maybe him and Tanya hook up and try to ruin Edward and Bella's relationship. This is completely Edward and Bella; there won't be any more Jake other than what was mentioned! **

**Thanks again!!**

Chapter 2 – Stupid Problems and Excuses

**BPOV**

I spent the night either crying or trying to get some sleep. I ended up getting about two hours of sleep because I just couldn't seem to stop crying. Sam and Rebecca came over the next day to try to keep me in a better mood. I wasn't really sure what I could do that would help but I was happy that they cared enough to try. They brought my favourite breakfast, pancakes with strawberries, for breakfast which was greatly appreciated since I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. Whenever I thought about the day before I couldn't help but think if I made the wrong choice. Should I have married James anyone even if my heart wasn't fully in it? No that would have been wrong. I know now that my heart will never fully be in a relationship unless the relationship is with Edward and I know that will never happen

"Bella you can't just sit around sulking all day...let's go out and do something!" Rebecca said with as much excitement as possible. Sam nodded her head in agreement and started to get excited as well. They starting talking so fast I couldn't even understand what they were saying. I quickly got up and shouted "STOP TALKING FOR A WHOLE2 SECONDS I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOUR SAYING." They both looked at me strange and we all burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed like this for a long time. It felt so good to just laugh at each other. It made me feel 100% better and ready to take on the world. Finally we calmed down enough to start talking again.

"But really Bella we should go out." I looked at them both seriously. I just stared knowing that they would push me into doing it anyone. I did not see a point to going out if I wasn't going to have any fun. I wouldn't meet anyone special and would never fall in love again. Again I felt sadness fall over me. "Girls I can't, I have all this laundry to do and all this work to do and deal with the wedding details. Half of my stuff is at James' and I need to get it." Rebecca's mouth dropped. "You cannot be serious, you are not going to go to James' by yourself first of all and you are for sure not going tonight. There is no way you can say no to us Bella. You are going and that is final." I knew she was right and I wouldn't be able to win even if I tried to argue. I nodded in agreement and they screamed for joy. They ran around the house like two chickens with their heads cut off. I laughed at them and decided tonight would be fun. No matter what even if I was just with my friends having fun.

The girls decided on the club _New Moon_ which was one of the best in town. I did not want to wear anything too revealing. They did agree because of the situation I was in but I knew that would not last long. They dressed me in a dark blue low cut top, but not so low that I was uncomfortable and dark skinny jeans with silver flats. They straightened my long brown hair and Sam did my makeup but kept it light. Sam wore a black dress with a pair of bright red shoes with matching red lipstick and she looked gorgeous. Rebecca on the other hand wore dark black jeans with a spaghetti top that tightened around the bust then flared out. She looked gorgeous with her Smokey eye and her 4 inch heels. Although the girls already had their men they were still having so much fun getting dressed up and were ready to have a good night. I grabbed my leather jacket and silver purse and was ready to go have fun with my two best friends.

Rebecca decided that we should take a taxi just in case we decided to have a few drinks. I knew that it would be a good idea because Sam tended to have the most fun when it came to alcohol. I remember all the times we have had to help her home before something happened that we knew she would regret. It took us about 20 minutes to reach _New Moon_ and man was it crowded. The line up was all the way around the next block.

"We are never going to get in. Look at that line up!" I complained. The girls just looked at me than at each other. They laughed quietly to each other and walked up to the bouncer. He smiled and removed the chain and let the three of us in. I guess we must of looked good because all of the other women were completely jealous that we got in without any waiting. I smiled and waved at the bouncer and walked inside.

The club was gorgeous and loud. The bar was filled with people ordering drinks and the dance floor was packed with people dancing. I knew tonight would be so much fun. I decided that the first thing we should do is go get drinks. I asked the girls if that was ok and they agreed so we all walked towards the bar to grab a drink. Right before I was about to sit down this blond haired boy grabbed my ass. I had never been so angry in such a short period of time. I grabbed his hand and pushed it back towards him. "Don't EVER touch me again." I shouted at him. He looked scared and walked away. My friends burst out laughing and I did as well. "I can't believe he just grabbed my ass! If he does it again I'll kill him!!" They started laughing even harder, Rebecca was laughing so hard she was having to hold her stomach. I laughed quietly till myself until I saw him.

There standing about 20 feet away was my long lost "brother" Emmet. I ran straight at him and gave him a huge hug. He slowly moved me away and I saw from the corner of my eye, Rose standing there and I could tell she was mad. I started to laugh and I kept going until finally Emmet and Rose saw who I was. Emmet brought me back into a huge hug, him laughing as well. Rose came over screaming my name. "OMG Bella your here, we're here! OMG! HOW ARE YOU?!" She screamed. I just hugged her and told her I couldn't hear her. She understood and grabbed mine and Emmet's hand and pulled us towards a closed door. She knocked and there stood Alice who opened the door. She looked from Emmet, to Rose and finally to me. She screamed and pulled me into a hug.

"OMG Bella what are you doing here?! I am so happy to see you! I missed you so much." I smiled and hugged her. "I can't believe I am seeing you guys again. And here at my favourite club! This is crazy! I 'missed you guys so much!" I explained to them. Alice pulled me inside and Rose and Emmet followed us. Jasper stood up from the couch he was sitting on and gave me a big hug. I instantly calmed down when he did. I was so happy to see my best friends again. All I could think about was where is Edward? Everyone stood silently until Alice broke the silence.

"So Bella, how have you been did college go well? What are you doing now?"

"Well college was fun and interesting. I am a reporter for the New York Times actually which is so exciting. I am actually writing just like I always wanted to. I have been doing well, a lot has been happening. I was going to get married to a great guy James but on the day of the wedding while I was walking down the aisle I knew it was the wrong thing to do. So I explained to him that I couldn't marry him and surprisingly he understood. I left with my two best friends and am now happily single again. Now I do want to hear about all of your stories but there is just one question I want to ask you all. Where is Edward?" They looked at each other than back up at me. Alice and Rose were smiling but the guys were slightly confused. Alice came up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, do you still have feelings for him after all these years. It's been 7 years since you last saw him but you still have feelings for him?" I smiled and nodded my head and then looked down.

"He is here Bella. But I do not think he will remember you, I mean look at you! Your hair is longer you look so much more mature. Your gorgeous!" Rose said to me. I could not believe what she had just said. Edward was here and this was the perfect time to see him. I knew she was right when saying that I have changed because I knew that I had.

"Girls, can you show me where he is. I need to see him. I have to. It's been too long." The both nodded their heads and we walked out of the room. Alice pulled me into another big hug then kept hold of my hand and we went searching for Edward.

We had been searching for about 10 minutes until I finally saw his bronze hair. It was exactly the same as it was 7 years ago and I just couldn't believe it. He was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender while these girls were crowding around him. Of course he didn't look interested at all and that made my heart skip. I was about to walk over when Rose grabbed my arm.

"Bella, remember he won't remember you so why don't you play it cool and just seductively ask him to dance. That way he will fall in love with you again the second he sees you without even knowing who you are." I smiled in agreement and walked over. I walked right up to the bar and pushed through the girls to grab a seat beside Edward.

"Gin and tonic please" The bartender nodded and started on my drink, while he was I looked over to see Edward staring at me in awe. I laughed quietly and nodded at him. He nodded back.

"How are you?" I asked him calming.

"Fine thanks and how are you?" My heart skipped hearing his voice again. I could not believe that he did not recognize me. I found it exciting.

"I am great thanks. Having fun tonight?" I replied

"Now I am" he mentioned flirting with me. OMG he was flirting with me. This was the best night of my life. The bartender passed me my drink and I took a sip. I tried to do it as seductively as possible. It seemed to work because he seemed to have the need to readjust himself. I laughed silently to myself. I was having a lot of fun.

We talked for what seemed like forever catching up. Well for me it was catching up he was probably thinking about how lucky he was to talk to a girl for such a long time. We talked about everything, I told him about my family and friends and what happened at the wedding. He told me the same sort of things also mentioning that he was single. He also mentioned quietly almost like I wasn't supposed to hear that he had lost the love of his life during high school. I asked what he meant and he explained that he never took the opportunity to make a move and now she was gone. My heart stopped, it was me he was talking about and I could not believe it. I decided to tell him the same thing had happened to me and he smiled at the thought of someone else going through the same thing. During a silent moment he asked me if I wanted to dance. Of course I agreed and he held out his hand waiting for a response. I quickly took hold of it and let him take me to the dance floor. I was so nervous to be dancing with him again.

Now I was not a very good dancer but I tried my best. We moved to the beats having a lot of fun. We laughed and laughed at each other's "special" dance moves such as the funky chicken and his favourite was the shopping cart. When a slow song came on we looked at each other. He stepped a bit closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and we swayed. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off his. He laughed and I blushed and looked down.

"don't hide your beautiful face. I love it when you blush." At that comment I blushed even more and almost expected him to recognize me but he did not. Finally the song had ended. I let go for a short minute to see my friends Sam and Rebecca coming towards us.

"Hey, we are going to head out...are you coming or did you want to stay?" Rebecca asked not wanted to interrupt our moment. I thought about it and decided to head home with them. When I was about to walk away Edward grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Edward." I looked at him and laughed.

"If you ever see me again, I'll tell you my name." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away smiling the whole way. I looked back for a second to see him stunned and not moving. Finally Alice walked over to him to see what he was looking at. I waved good bye and walked off. Alice smiled and waved back.

"Well you seemed to really get along with that guy." Sam said while we were in the cab on the way home.

"That was him guys. That was my Edward. I can't believe I saw him again." The both looked at me stunned and I did not stop smiling for a second. It was amazing, the feeling I had felt so good. I would definetly sleep well tonight.

I got home and went to get ready for bed. I got dressed in my pjs, checked my emails then headed to bed. I decided to read a bit beforehand so I grabbed Wuthering Heights and started to read. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep thinking of Edward. I knew I would dream of him tonight. Tonight was a great night. I saw my friends again and of course the love of my life. All I have to do now is wait until he tries to find me again. I am hoping it won't take too long.

**EPOV**

I did not want to do anything tonight. I would have preferred to stay home reading one of the old classics or listening to some music. Just went I thought I would get my wish Alice barged in.

"Get up and get dressed we are going to _New Moon_ tonight." She said excitedly.

"Alice why can't I just stay home tonight? You guys go and have fun!" I replied almost begging her to agree. Of course she didn't and huffed and grabbed my arm pulling me out of bed.

"No you are coming with us and that's FINAL!" She almost screamed. I did not want to argue with her anymore so I nodded in agreement and went to get changed. I decided to wear a black button down and dark jeans. Just keeping it simple, it's not like I would meet anyone tonight.

Emmet, Rose and Jasper joined us and we all headed out in two cars to _New Moon_. It was one of the more popular clubs so I knew there would be a big line up. Of course since Rose was a model I knew it would not be a problem and we did not have to wait in line. The bouncer all knew us by our first names and let us in without any arguments. Emmet, Jasper and I smiled at each other as we walked over to the bar. I looked around seeing a bunch of women dressed scantily and dreaded tonight. The dance floor was filled with them so I thought the bar would be the safer bet. I told everyone I was going to get a drink and they replied saying they would go dancing then head to our private room. I nodded and headed towards the bar. Of course once all of the women noticed where I headed they headed there as well so I was being followed to the bar.

"Hey want to go dance?" one girl asked me winking. I replied with a quick no thank you and sat at the bar asking for my usual beer. A bunch of women were now surrounding me and I was getting a headache. I was about to leave to the private room when an angel walked towards the bar. She was gorgeous, long brown hair, brown eyes and the perfect little body. She was not scantily dressed but more respectful and beautiful. She came and pushed through all of the women and took a seat beside me. She asked the bartender for a gin and tonic and when I heard her voice I swear I melted inside. It was the most angelic voice I have ever heard. She reminded me of Bella.

"How are you?" She asked which surprised me since I usually had to start the conversations. I was also so surprised at how she asked it like she knew me for years.

"Fine thanks and how are you?" I replied hoping we could keep the conversation going. She seemed interested and moved her body so she was facing me

"I am great thanks. Having fun tonight?" she said to me. Of course I was having fun now I am sitting beside an angel and she is actually interested in talking to me. I am the luckiest guy ever.

"Now I am" I replied doing my best to flirt with her. She laughed and the bartender passed her drink over to her. She thanked him and took a sip. It was the most beautiful thing to watch her take a sip. We kept talking and flirting about all sorts of things. She made me laugh and I did the best to do the same for her. We talked for what seemed like forever. We talked like we had known each other for years. She told me about her family and friends and how she left her ex at the alter because she knew it was the wrong thing to do with her life. This meant she was single which meant I was very lucky. I told her all about my family and friends as well. About my crazy shopaholic sister and fun teddy bear like brother. I also mentioned that I was single hoping that this would trigger and she smiled when I said it.

I finally got the nerve to ask her to dance and she agreed. I boldly held out my hand waiting for her response. She nodded grabbing my hand and we headed to the dance floor. We dance and had fun making up our own dance moves. My favourite was the shopping cart and hers was the funky chicken. We kept laughing all night until finally a slow song came on. I nervously took a step closer hoping it wasn't too bold. She nodded as I wrapped my arms around her petit waist. She gently wrapped her arms around my neck. I was officially being touched by an angel. I refused to look away, and she did the same. We peacefully danced staring into each other's eyes. She was gorgeous. I laughed silently and that made her blush and put her head down.

"don't hide your beautiful face. I love it when you blush" I told her and she looked back up. She was amazing.

When the dance was over her friends came over saying that they were leaving. I did not want her to leave but she looked like she was ready to do. She nodded and was about to walk away when I realized I did not know her name.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Edward." I said to her quickly.

"If you ever see me again, I'll tell you my name." She told me, she then kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I was stunned. She was utterly amazing and I did not even know her name. Just then Alice walked over to see what I was staring at. She looked and waved to the angel walking away who waved back.

"She sure reminds me of someone, I just can't think of who" She said to me.

"Bella" was all I said.

I walked away telling Alice to tell everyone that I was walking home. I needed to think about a lot of things. One, how to see this girl again and two if I am ready to start another relationship after I dump the last girl because of a girl I haven't seen in 7 years. Sure a lot to think about.

**Thanks! Please Read and Review!! Next chapter will be up soon!! **


End file.
